


Darkness at Bay

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: tf_speedwriting, Gen, Introspection, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideswipe realizes something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness at Bay

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. References un-adult mech  
> 2\. Works from the AU of Shattered Glass my partner and I have been writing in for the past two years.

Sideswipe had never been alone until the moment his brother's Ember was crushed. In that moment, though, a pressing darkness wrought by crushing loneliness began to settle in his own Ember.

When he had turned his back on Prime and the insanity there, he had sought vengeance wherever he could find it. Even before Starscream spoke to him, he had known in his processor that Sunstreaker had never been involved in a plot with the Decepticons against Prime. It had merely been the mech's idea of a cruel joke or a threat.

Now, with the war peaking toward some form of dynamic shift, Sideswipe could look into that darkness from a distance. It was never gone, for half his Ember had been extinguished. However, the moments like this, invited into the recreational room by not just Starscream, but Thundercracker as well, the darkness was not so close as to loom over all his actions.

When Starscream was suddenly called away, and came over without a single hesitation and plunked the second-frame Emberling down on his lap, Sideswipe had to admit that even if he didn't have his brother, he had learned a new family. It made the silence in his Ember seem to fade into what Sunstreaker would have thought about the little mech now exploring his armor intently, and that was a good feeling.


End file.
